Jake
Jake R is a contestant on Survivor: Jordan Best known for being the leader of the Rymon tribe, Jake was respected for his leadership, physical dominance, and his strategic mindset. He was blindsided after being seen as a big threat for jury votes. 'Profile:' Name (Age): Jake Tribe: Rymon SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: Russell Hantz with Malcolm Freeberg. Strategizing with a great physical shape. Reason for being on SURVIVOR: Because I like strategizing, and Survivor, so it's a perfect combo. Why you think you will be the sole SURVIVOR:'Because, I'm the best. I'm the most strategical, the obvious choice and well... I'm awesome.... Duh! 'Survivor: Jordan Jake started the game off in a very good position. When the host asked for each tribe to select a team captain, Jake was selected. Jake was scared, never been the leader of a tribe before. However, he found allies. There was a trio called the Rymon 5, consisting of Jake, Lawrence, Courtney, Togz, and Jamie. Jake started talking to George, who he wanted in the alliance, but was afraid to add him, as he didn't want to betray him if Rymon lost challenges. However, this was of no need, as Lawrence added him anyway. But Rymon won challenges. The only time Rymon had to go to Tribal Council was once, where Jake instructed them to vote out Brian. Brian had voted Jake, but it was of no use, and Brian was voted off. As team captain, Jake got to choose people to go to Exile Island. He chose himself 3 times in a row, wanting to find the Idol. He found it on his second try, and after his 3rd Exile, he sent George. He said it was only to take off the target off his back, but George knew Jake had the Idol. Jake and George started talking and they bonded, forming a tight duo. By the time merge had hit, Rymon had 7 members against Huita's three. Jake said in confessionals that he wants to do the honorable thing and just dispose of Huita and not backstab Rymon and vote them out until Final 7. When merge hit, Jake and George agreed to Final 2, with them now trusting each other enough. The pagonging of Huita seemed like it would work when Charley was voted off. Wanting to get numbers for when it was only Rymon members in the game, Jake and George set out for alliance partners. They originally talked to Jamie and Lawrence. But George realized they were tighter than Courtney and Togz. Jake and George decided to connect with them. Jake connected with Courtney, while George connected with Togz. They made the Rymon 4 alliance. At the Final 9 Tribal Council, Jake decided to throw a vote at Bryce to convince him it was Lawrence, so he could possibly get Lawrence out with the help of Bryce at the Final 8. However, this move proved to be fatal for Jamie, who Jake tried to defend, but Jamie was disqualified. However, in confessionals, Jake said that his plan was to cut George off at Final 3 and take Togz. At final 8, Jake won Individual Immunity. But when George told Jake that Lawrence was targeting Courtney, Jake decided to use his Idol on her. However, it was of no need, as the Rymon 4 held the majority for the vote. They voted out Tyler from Huita. This showed the colors of Rymon 4, but they had majority, so the Idol play was of no consequence. Jake had told Tyler he was going home, not out of over confidence, but out of honesty. Jake once again won Individual Immunity, which people saw as threatening. During a double Tribal Council, Jake was immune both times. Jake got the alliance to vote out Lawrence and Zachary on his command. His reasoning was that if him and George wanted, they could take Bryce to Final 3, thus having no chance of them going home at Final 5. Jake and George feared if they kept Zachary, Zachary would get Togz and Courtney against them. At final five, Jake felt pretty confident about his standing in the game. He knew he could win. However, he lost the challenge. But Jake thought Bryce was going home. George and Togz created a plan that they would vote Jake, and since they could both vote at the revote, they would blindside Jake. This was due to him being a threat. Jake tried to get Togz to switch his vote, but it was of no use, and Jake was blindsided, and he became the 6th Jury Member and came in 5th place. Jake said he was proud of his honesty and team leadership, and for playing a rather heroic game. At the Final Tribal Council, he grilled Togz for riding coattails. He also praised George for their friendship throughout the game. Not surprisingly, Jake voted for George, as well as every other jury member. Jake congratulated George on his win. 'Voting History:' 'Trivia:' *Jake if the first person to be sent to Exile. *Jake is the first to possess the Hidden Immunity Idol. **However, he played it on Courtney. Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from USA Category:Jordan Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Idol Handlers Category:5th Place Category:Rymon Tribe Category:Huita Tribe